The Start
by Forbidden Temptress
Summary: A story set in the time of Harry Potter, still in school and all his friends are still there. what he doesn't know is one of his friends has changed forever.


It starts on the familiar train we see leave a hidden London Platform. The red steam engine whistles down the tracks that no muggle could ever find. Inside one of many compartments, we see a small group of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry students. Most of them snooze on the ride to school, one reads her new spell book, and another just stares out the window. This one girl just ponders and looks back on her adventurous summer.

She traveled to a muggle campground with her muggle family in Canada. This was the last time they would spend some quality time together, before she returned to school. While exploring the site, she came upon an old man in a rotting old brown gazebo, way past its glory days. His eyes were glazed over his blue eyes and the balding man wore the same plaid vest everyday she was there. The man did not speak, but just smiled and sat there, staring into space and he seemed to have a peculiar presence. Julia found it rather comfortable being around this silent stranger and found any time to join this man's company. It was just before she left that it all changed, she found out why she was attracted to this man's being. She was magic, and he was a magical creature. She would never be the same again. He had…

"Julia, are you alright?" came the voice of Hermione Granger. She had finally glanced up from her textbook. Julia just nodded and leaned her head against the fogged window, as the rain made a slow drumming pattern on it. Julia glanced at her non-existent reflection and felt two small holes in her neck hidden in the loose collar of her coat; she was now thankful for the collar on the uniforms. The girl glanced back out the window and felt two abnormal fangs grow out of her sensitive gums. So this is how it was going to be, forever in hiding, too cowardly to show what she truly was. Julia wondered how she had ever gotten into Gryffindor. She spent the rest of the trip sleeping.

Her friends all got off the train with all of their stuff and slowly dragged it into one of the many waiting carriages, prepared to take them up to Hogwarts. Harry patted one of the thestrals waiting for Ron and Hermione to return from their prefect duties, helping the first years travel towards Hagrid and the boats that would glide gracefully over the darkened lake, in the pouring rain. It seemed to rain a lot on the first day since their very first day.

They entered the Foyer and were grateful for the light to warm their soaked coats. They marched to the Great Hall and sat where appointed they sit to wait silently for the first years to arrive and then to feast on the delicious feast prepared for them. It took a moment or two before anyone spoke and when one did, a whole chain reaction started and the entire hall began chattering amongst them. It seemed like a decade had passed before the great doors were thrown open a large group of small children filed in as silently as they could manage, without being noticed. Harry and his friends all kept their heads low as slowly the hat was placed on the stool, sang and was on its merry way sorting new students into their proper house. It was soon all and done, Ron perked up at the last name of "Zichery", when Dumbledore stood and said to the ever-patient groups, waiting for food.

"May I have your attention for two more seconds as we have two students who will be joining us for the first time and are older than normal starting students? These special students have transferred from a school in America. May I present to the sorting hat Michael Rogers and Troy Martin."

Julia's head shot up as she heard these names. It couldn't possibly be them she thought frantically over and over again in her head. The two students stepped forward from the teacher's table, over slowly to the sorting hat. Julia nearly fainted. These two supposedly new students were none other than familiar faces from elementary school in Calgary. Then Julia had to leave and rumor had it that these two had left as well. The hat was first placed on Michael and he seemed completely relaxed at the display of magic, the hat interrupted her thoughts as it shouted out "Gryffindor".

Julia just then realized that a seat was empty right beside her, as her fellow Gryffindors clapped as the norm of all new students being sorted into their house. It was soon filled by the familiar body of one of her best friends that she had written to every chance she had. His blonde hair, messy and untamed, cuddled the side of his round face. His eyes were of a pale blue that could make any girl fall for him. He may have been tall, but Michael's frame was not a weak one, the uniforms looked heavenly on him. Already, Julia noticed a small cluster of girls gathering and whispering. He just looked at her in shock and it was replaced with a toothy grin, that famous perfect smile Julia remembered too well. Again, Julia heard some girls giggle and sigh.

"Julia?"

"Hey Mike!"

They just hugged a second, before being interrupted yet again with another shout from the hat. "Gryffindor". Yet again, she had failed to notice another seat open beside Michael's. And it was filled with Michael's friend that Julia had not really known. She noticed his nicely combed chestnut hair that seemed to speak for itself. He didn't say much or smile much, just nodded to acknowledge people he knew and liked. He just nodded acknowledgingly towards her, before introducing himself and Mike to other's around the table. Julia noticed Harry roll his eyes as an unwritten tradition had followed through when he introduced himself (she noticed Michael and Troy staring at Harry's scar). Hermione smirked at her and Ron looked questionably at the two new strangers.

Soon enough, Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and spoke again to the crowd of restless students.

"As we start another year, it is a joy to see so many familiar faces and many more unfamiliar faces. I trust that there will be many surprises to come for this year. I also trust that we are all eager to start our year with the annual feast. So without further to do, tuck in."

The tables filled with joyously prepared food, irresistible to the hungry students. Ron started filling his golden platter with a mountain of chicken wings, or were they chicken wings? Michael and Troy beside her just stared in amazement at the appearing of food, maybe it wasn't as lavish at other schools. But all the same, everyone around the table piled their plates and wolfed it all down as if there would be no other meal until next week. Julia just picked at her food, ever since the biting, she didn't care much for food, still just as not to look suspicious, she nibbled at some of it. The meat just tasted like water, tasteless and bland. Something tickled her tongue; it was the first thing she had tasted for weeks. It was a drop of blood from the morsel. It felt good to taste something at last. However, if Julia had paid attention, she would've noticed someone else was not eating as much either.

Julia saw Nearly Headless Nick floating over and hovered around talking to anyone who would hear. It was mostly Julia who answered his desperate call for distraction of the sorrow of never being able to eat anything again; everyone else had their mouths full. And it was finally there that she could really understand how it would feel not to be able to eat, or taste and she wondered how it felt to be transparent. Julia couldn't help but drift off in thought. Was she dead, being as a vampire is a sort of the living dead? What would happen if people found out? She shivered at the thought of what her friends might say. He could picture Ron's face of fear and Harry's face of shock and he would be awkward around her as everyone else would be too, including Hermione. Nearly Headless Nick cut into her thoughts.

"I say, is it really that cold in here?"

Julia just shook her head and turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, what can you tell me about Vampires?" Hermione took on the subject fondly.

"I researched them this summer, as we will be learning how to deal with them this year."

"What do you know?" Julia repeated.

"Oh, well vampires are considered the Undead. Vampires have to drink other human's blood to sustain their immortal life, in vast amounts. These creatures are based on bats, and have the ability to transform into bat like forms that have wings. They are nocturnal creatures and the only way to kill a vampire is to drive a wooden stake into their hearts."

Julia gulped.

"And the only way for others to become a vampire is be bitten by one, but they have to have intentions of turning you into a vampire, or else they just suck out all your blood and you die."

Julia looked around and saw that her group of friends was listening to what Hermione had said.

"Nasty little buggers aren't they?" Ron said, after clearing his mouth of food. The group all agreed and Julia didn't bring them up again, but Nearly Headless Nick was eyeing her suspiciously.

The next morning arrived quickly, as most students blinked frantically at the blinding sun. Julia felt it more painful then ever, it seemed to burn into her skin. She gasped as it hit her, and Julia scrambled into a corner in the room. But all the same, she had to move and hurried her way to the Great Hall. She poked at the tasteless pieces of toast as they all compared their timetables. She had Runes with Hermione and Troy, potions with all of them (Harry and Ron groaned loudly at this). Charms were a give in, and so was care for magical creatures. There was also herbology and defense against the dark arts, which brought questions as to who would be the teacher. Most agreed that they hoped it would be Professor Lupin, as so far, he was the best teacher they had.

The week was half-gone when they stepped into the Defense against the dark arts room. Lupin was there to greet them with wide smiles. They all had smiles to give back to him, as they took their seats and waited for an interesting year to start. Even for the first class, he had shown them demonstrations of weird, unusual creatures and showed them everything they would need to know to protect themselves from the tentacles or fangs.

Potions was actually an enjoyable class; once you got past the taunting and the endless amount of work and the greasy teacher, you would find it is soothingly quiet down in the dungeon, also very dark, and that was exactly what Julia needed at the moment. This would be one class that Julia would not need to sulk in the shadows, unlike Care of Magical Creatures. Julia had taken to wearing her long cloak and a sun hat and some sunglasses. All it did was sooth the pain of the sun and earn many annoyingly rude stares.

It took only a few weeks until people started getting heavy loads of homework, having to spend their nights in the library or the common room, trying to keep up. Julia was no exception to this; however, she was a little better then most and only had to spend an hour a night. Hermione was scribbling a letter one night, as Ron and Harry were trying to get answers off Julia's paper.

"What's the answer for this one?" Ron asked continuously.

"Figure it out yourself."

"Oh come on, Julia." Harry tried to coax out of her.

"Nope, this is all basics, you should know this already."

"Julia, stop giving them a hard time, and just give them the answers." Michael tried to persuade her. Julia remained stubborn. Troy slyly reached over and snatched the paper from within her textbook, scribbling out the answers onto his own paper.

"How dare you, you monster."

"Hey, it's time you learned how to share."

"Give me back the paper, Troy, before I give you a black eye."

"Oh I'm scared."

"Troy Martin, you are the most self-centered egotistical snob I have ever met."

"Well at least I'm not a know-it-all."

"You need to deflate your head just a bit, you pig."

"Well I don't push my opinions on other people until they believe it."

"Excuse me for just pointing out the other side of things to those who can't see it, unlike you, who shakes with anger when one person challenges you."

"Well, I…"

Hermione cut in on the argument.

"Would you two stop it, I'm trying to write a letter to my parents."

Julia snatched back her paper, while Troy paid attention to Hermione and went and sat back down, beside Mike to finish her Runes work. She scratched her head for a second on one question before looking up at Troy. Although he was pigheaded and completely full of himself, she liked him. His eyes could see into the depths of one's soul. He was not scrawny, but rather muscular, as Michael, only a bit smaller, and less open about his shape. His smile was sweet, lopsided and irresistible to Julia, and Julia had liked him from when they first met. Michael, who knew such things just by looking at her, leaned over as she looked back down, and whispered something in her ear.

"You two are so cute when you argue, so when's the wedding?"

Julia reached up and smacked Michael on the back of the head, before returning to her runes homework. She sat up as Hermione noticed something.

"What is wrong with your mouth, Julia?" Julia's hand flew to her mouth to feel the large fangs growing into place. Everyone looked at her, trying to see what was wrong. She got up, and gathered all her things and started for the dormitories.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

With her back to the group, she answered. "I'm done my work, and going to bed, I'm tired. There's nothing wrong"

"But it's only eight o'clock" Neville said looking up from his watch. Ginny looked at her peculiarly, as she bolted up the stairs.

Julia entered to room with a bang, tripping over someone's empty suitcase. She reached to her toes to sooth the extravagant pain in her little toes. Julia next found herself on the ground, after tripping over her own suitcase, left out from being used as a shield from the light of the merciless sun. Once safe in her dorm room, Julia looked hopelessly in the water basin, desperate for some aid for her growing problems (since she did not have reflection), and felt the two fangs in her mouth. This could not go on much longer. But who could she go to for help? Dumbledore? No, she'd look too much like a keener like Potter. McGonagall? No, she'd send Julia out of this school faster than she could say, "I'm a Vampire." Snape? Nope, too creepy. How about Lupin? Yes, yes, Lupin would be ok with it, being a werewolf and all. She would go see him after class, tomorrow.

After class, just before lunch, Julia went to the front of the room, as everyone filed out, their stomachs rumbling. Professor Lupin was just putting away the pop quiz, which was relatively easy.

"Yes. Ms. Johnson?" He said turning around.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About something that happened this summer."

And Julia proceeded to tell Lupin all about the man in the gazebo and that he was a vampire and had bitten her and what was happening now.

"I don't know what to do about it. And I'm scared." Julia stated, nervously. "I can't taste anything, I have no reflection, I always feel hungry, and I don't want anybody to know."

"Today's Wednesday, right?"

Julia nodded.

"Come see me tonight at six o'clock tonight, and I'll see what I can do. For now, I'm going to go have lunch; you just…go talk with your friends, as I know you don't eat."

Julia just looked at him.

"You think we're blind at the front of the hall? We can see everything."

Five minutes before six, Julia packed up her stuff and left the common room to go see Lupin.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to help Professor Lupin with stuff."

Ginny nodded and Julia left without much hesitation and without explaining much.

"Ok, let's start with figuring out if really you are a Vampire." Lupin started, when she had gotten there and sat down in an empty desk at the front. He had her look into a mirror to find that she had no reflection. He checked her pulse, to find none. He asked her taste some food and she could not taste it.

"This might hurt a little, but you will not die."

"That's reassuring."

Lupin took a knife and sliced Julia's wrist. She winced, but the wound did not bleed. The wound closed itself and there was no trace of the wrist ever being cut. Lupin nodded and gave a small hum.

"Well I can safely say that you are a vampire. But I've suspected that since you were in my class."

She looked at him in alarm.

"Ah, do not worry. I can see everything from the front and sometimes when you write quizzes your fangs show. I doubt anyone else saw them."

"But now that we know, we have to work to help you conceal it. I doubt that you are ready to tell anyone yet. I'm glad you came to seek my help. I will do all that I can."

And from there, he did what he promised, through the help of books and her own instinct; Julia was able to change into her bat-like form, without much fuss, however, being new to this, staying in this form was a little harder. He helped her learn how to grow her fangs and how to keep them hidden, so no one else would notice. Every Wednesday, she would visit Professor Lupin and he would tell her things and give her the blood she needed to live. He told her about the everlasting life she had, and how to keep it. He taught her to fly, and did all he could to teach Julia everything that was required of a vampire. She would need to register with the Ministry of Magic as a Vampire and a Witch. But if necessary, she would have to sign as a vampire alone.

Christmas was coming closer and Julia looked forward to having a break from her double life. Lupin came to talk to her after class one day. Julia told her friends to go on without her, as she suspected it had to do with her evening classes.

"Julia, I want to know if you are confident about being a vampire."

"Yes, thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome. Now I have to ask, the last thing I'm teaching before people leave for Christmas break is about vampires, and I was wondering if you would be the demonstration."

Julia paused. If she did, it would be all out, she would be known as a vampire and the only one. Her friends would probably all reject her. Oh well, to hell with them. She was in Gryffindor for a reason; she was supposed to be brave. And this would prove she did belong here. She turned to Lupin with a smile on her face.

"Of course, professor."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, sign me up."

She walked out of the class, head held high, however, in her head, she was wondering whether this was a good idea or not. But there was no backing away now.

Today was their last day of classes, today was the lesson on Vampires. Julia walked in, feeling a little jittery. Professor Lupin came up to her and asked if she was ok. She said she was fine, but the Vampiress could smell her own lies. But Lupin just smiled patted her back and went to the front when everyone had finally arrived. Mike asked if she was alright, before sitting down a row over. Lupin went to the front and asked what he asked before introducing any new creature.

"Can anyone tell me anything about Vampires?"

Hermione was not the only one to raise her hand.

"Mr. Thomas."

"Dracula, an evil creature that sucks out your blood and hunts in the night for fresh blood."

"Uh, not exactly Mr. Thomas. Anyone else? Hermione, can you answer this."

Hermione said everything she had said that first feast. It made Julia's skin crawl.

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors all smiled and some even gave a high five to Hermione.

"Now for this lesson, like many others, I have a demonstration to show you. Would Ms. Johnson please come up to the front?"

Julia slowly got up and went to the front. To the puzzlement of her Classmates, she took off her shoes, and stood by Lupin, patiently as he flicked his wand and closed all the windows and covered them, and lit the torches on the side of the room.

"Now beside me, I have a special person. This one person you all know is a real vampire."

Julia winced as she heard some of the class gasp. Others just stared at her in disbelief and shock. Hermione, on the other hand, did not look at all taken aback. Oh well, she had put it out in the open, and now she would have to deal with the afterthoughts.

"Now what exactly does a vampire look like? From the person in front of me, she looks like everyone else in the room, except she hasn't changed one bit since the biting, which was only a short six months ago. And, Vampires have fangs."

He looked at her. Julia opened her mouth and felt her fangs growing in; most of the class kept staring in disbelief.

"Thank-you Julia. Now as you know, Vampires do drink blood, but they only need it to keep their immortal life, and without it they will turn to dust and rot in the pits of hell."

Julia looked at him with false gratitude, her smile kept showing her fangs. He chuckled.

"But they only need the amount of one full-grown human being once a month, at the very least. Yes, that is a lot; however, think of how much food you eat in a month. They cannot taste food, they can only taste blood and that is because vampires are the living dead. Yes your friend is dead, but still alive."

Julia let out a sigh, as she reduced her fangs to normal teeth.

"This Vampire has no blood of its own, and she does not bleed, and cannot die. And Julia is going to prove this."

Julia looked at Professor Lupin who nodded to a silver sword hanging on the back wall. She looked to the class, just a little nervous. Julia sighed and went forward. She took her wand out of her pocket and summoned a silver sword that was hanging on the wall.

"I need a volunteer, who would not be afraid to stab me, because that's what I'm going to ask you to do, don't worry it won't hurt me."

She picked Troy from the back of the class (She saw Michael smile his know-it-all grin). He came forward and held the sword straight at her heart, but hesitated for a second. He took a death breath, but before he could plunge the sword, Julia threw herself on it and moved closer to Troy. He looked horrified, letting go of the blade, as did the class, as the blade of the other side became longer, as she pushed it in further. Julia smiled at the reaction.

"See that did not even hurt, as I am already dead."

Julia grabbed the hilt and pulled it out herself; she showed the blade to the class.

"See? No blood." 

Troy went back to his seat as the class stared mesmerized by the blade. She looked to Lupin for help; she didn't know what to tell them. Lupin came to the rescue.

"Now, class, I'm going to conjure up 6 different blood samples, from some of you in this class. Julia will identify whose blood it is. See Vampires can decipher many things about you only by tasting your blood. They can tell things like your mood, your feelings, which you are, any sicknesses, it's really quite amazing."

He waved his wand and six small shot glasses, filled with blood, rested on a tray. One, however, was empty.

"Alright, five glasses of blood."

He looked curiously at the class, but proceeded to give Julia the first glass. She sipped it, liking the flavor, but proceeded to decipher it.

"Curses, recklessness, but traces of sweetness. I say Harry potter."

"You are correct."

Julia gulped the rest of the glass down, took the second one, and tasted it.

"This is a little odd, I taste fear and yet there is courage. This is one man who can be a mystery to figure out, but I say Neville Longbottom."

Lupin nodded, as Neville looked pale as the falling snow outside, but remained transfixed on what was happening. Julia took the third glass.

"Evil, yet sweet and not to mention tough. The woman is brave and creative, yet so different from most of us. I say Shaylene Christie."

Shaylene smiled as Lupin again nodded. She took the fourth glass.

"Stubbornness, good heart, and a loyal friend, tall, and full of red hair. Ron Weasly."

Lupin nodded, as Julia took the final glass.

"And finally, Brave, sweet and pure of heart. Courageous and slightly conceded. Michael Rogers."

Some agreed that was somewhat cool. Lupin stood in front of the class, and waited patiently until the chattering had simmered down. Julia wiped at he face for some flecks of blood, however, she missed a few.

"Alright, now we will see what a vampire looks like in a pure form." He turned expectantly at Julia, who responded without hesitance. She felt her clothes disappearing into her body, felt the large bat-like wings slowly form out of her back, and felt her skin crawling, changing to match her silver wings. The fangs bore even more now, and she knew her eyes and facial features had become darker, hollowing. The room gasped. Lupin smiled, as Julia paraded around the room, doing something as apparating ("But you can't apparate in Hogwarts" Hermione protested.) up from one end of the room to the other, walking up the walls and hanging from the ceiling, and preceded to fly her way back to the front of the room.

"Thank you Julia, now if you would be so kind as to change back to human form, that would be suitable as class is about to end."

She slowly changed back into her regular, human form. All the while, there was not a sound coming from anyone in the room except for Professor Lupin, holding Julia's chin and wiping up the blood from her face. The class listening intently, as the professor spoke to her.

"After Christmas, we will continue helping you. But I need you to stay behind; Dumbledore needs to discuss some matters with you. I know you won't mind, you don't eat anyways, you're going to die."

Julia smiled at this and even chuckled. Lupin mimicked and turned to the class, who still stared in horror.

"And you never get a Vampire angry, just a friendly tip to end the class."

It was an awkward minute until the bell, when all the class filed out silently without a word. Julia sat on a stool at the front waiting patiently for Dumbledore. Troy slowly made his way to the front, making his friends go while he stayed behind. He approached her at the front and stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes?" Julia asked him.

"Uh…"

"…"

"I think it was a really brave thing you did this class. I mean I didn't even know about vampires, or about you being a vampire. It's all kind of shocking."

"Well, you see I can sense something about you too. You are not much different from vampires, being a wizard and all."

"See, I'm not only a wizard, I'm also a…"

"A what?"

"A vampire."

"Ha, I knew it. When there was no blood sample from you, and when I made you stab me in class, I knew, I could not hear your heart and I can hear Professor Lupin's heart, He's coming back into the room."

Lupin walked in, looking up to see both of his students.

"Professor, I need to ask something of you."

"Yes, Mr. Martin?"

"I'm also a vampire and…"

"I knew that already, but continue."

"I want to get some," He hesitated at this last word. "Help."

He began pouring his story, it was a Déjà vu for the professor and Lupin really wanted lunch, so he cut in.

"So I see. Whatever I said about Julia applies to you as well, Troy. I'd also like you to come in and get help, I think you could be a great vampire. And judging by your ill matter, you also need blood. We need to talk to Dumbledore about this, lets see if Julia is up to tutoring, and I'll give you blood before you leave."

Just at the moment, the Headmaster strolled in and smiled at the two students.

"Now Professor, you may leave for your meal, I feel that maybe these two and I need to talk."

The train ride home seemed like a long one. Troy said nothing, Michael said nothing and Julia had absolutely no intention of saying anything. Hermione seemed to be the only one there who was trying to make talk.

"It was not a really big surprise about your…condition." She said, picking her words carefully.

"What condition?" Julia responded defiantly.

"No, not your condition…just never mind."

The rest of the trip was done in silence.

The plane ride was none the better. The good thing was Hermione left them at the train station. The three of them were sitting together and it seemed like no one would say anything. Julia could not stand the silence much longer; it was burning up in the pit of her stomach. She finally bursted.

"So, when did you know you were a you-know what?"

Troy just shrugged.

"Since it happened."

Mike's eyes opened wide.

"So, you are a…? Really? Cool!"

They spent the rest of the ride home trying to talk about it without revealing it to the horde of muggles that rode in the same compartment as they did. Only when they entered the terminal of the airport, did they finally cut it. Julia shushed them as they were approached by her parents. Julia whispered to Troy and Mike.

"They don't know I'm going to Hogwarts. They think that's the name, but don't know what it really is. Please tell them we just met on the plane and knew each other from elementary school."

After explaining a few untrue questions about her friends, they finally left for home. It was Christmas, a happy time for all. It would be a great Christmas, Julia hoped.

Julia was happy to be home. It was a safe haven. However, it finally dawned on Julia that this was no vacation of her double life; this was just another sector of it. She had to pretend that she was applying to all these different universities and they were dying to accept her. She had to tell of all her fake after school activities that would look good on a resume. It was just as exhausting. Julia also had problems when doing normal family activities. She could not go outside and go sledding as the family tradition calls for. Julia used the excuse that she was not feeling well and her pulse helped prove that. It seemed too little so she was terribly ill and could not go out.

The twenty-third, Julia's family was invited to a relative's house for the annual party. Julia had to dress just right for the occasion. Without mirrors, it was a little harder than normal to please the demands of her mother. The shorter woman was all about perfection and decided that Julia's hair did not meet the mom standard. She dragged Julia into the washroom in front of the large shining mirror. Sitting on a stool, Julia's heart raced as it dawned on her mother that her daughter's reflection was non-existent.

"Oh my God, Julia, what is going on?"

Reluctantly, Julia explained everything about her life as a witch and adding in the part about a vampire as subtly as she could manage. Her younger sister, father and mother all looked in horror as she finished her tale.

Julia rang the doorbell to Mike's home. It was a good thing he lived a couple of blocks away. Julia clutched her small bag she took home tightly as a gentle woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" The woman said looking down at the cold stranger on her door step.

"Is Michael around?" Julia asked.

The woman retrieved Michael from his bedroom and brought him to the foyer, where Julia stood admiring the gallant entrance of her best friend's home. He looked happy for a moment and then saw the bag and the sorrowful silent tears on Julia's face, and he realized what had happened. He took her to the spare bedroom and told her to make herself at home, while he talked to his parents.

"Mom, can my friend stay for the holidays?"

"I don't think so dear, why?"

"She got thrown out of her home and needs somewhere to stay."

Mike's parents quickly agreed to that and prepared another dish for dinner.

"Oh she doesn't eat."

But his mother would not hear of that.

They all sat around the dining room table eating at the lovely dinner of good old pasta. The turkey dinner wasn't until Christmas day, so for now they had to deal with simple easy dishes, building their anticipation. Mike's two older brother started talking about what Julia assumed to be another Wizarding school. They suddenly stopped before mentioning what amazing thing they had done was called.

"Mike, is she a…"

Mike stared for a second. Then a look of realization spread across his face.

"Oh, no, she's not a muggle."

His brothers smiled in relief and kept talking about the latest charm they had managed to successfully complete, in a Wizarding College, they had no problem telling everything about it in a short period. Michael's mom noticed that Julia was not eating.

"Julia, you haven't touched your dinner, is something wrong with it?"

Julia shook her head.

"No Ma'am, I'm sure I'd love it, but I can't eat."

"Now don't be afraid of gaining weight, you re skin and bone."

"No it's not that. It's just…"

She shot a look a Mike who seemed perfectly relaxed at her telling of what she was.

"I'm a witch… and a vampire. And vampires don't eat, so I can't eat. It really does bite not being able to eat, but it smells divine."

They just stared at her for a moment, before returning to the endless chatter about school. It was nice to be able to be open about what she could do in life. For once, Julia breathed a little easier.

The ride back to school seemed shorter than the ride home. Most familiar students looked some what depressed as the train trudged along towards school. The three friends all remained silent and still, as the lights above them flickered and the towns they passed whizzed by without a second glance. Michael hummed lightly as he sat in complete boredom. Troy was practically sweating trying to finish the essay that Professor Snape had set for them. Julia stayed closest to the door, just out of the sun's way. Hermione soon interrupted the silence with talk about her latest research discovery.

It was nice to be back in school, for some of the many Hogwarts students. Classes would start tomorrow, and they would be overloaded with homework as the exams were coming up fast. Peeves was trying, with all his might, to disfigure every statue in the castle. He dropped twice as many dung bombs, and every chance he got, he would shoot ink balls at all the passing students, from behind the one-eyed witch statue. Harry and Ron were content with what they received from every one and was not too pleased to see the holidays gone.

The next morning, just before classes would start, an owl came, delivering a letter to both Troy and Julia. This confused them a little, however, a letter was a letter, and maybe it contained good news. The letter was from the Martin family, informing her that she would stay at the Martin's as a foster child, until her school was over or until needed. It said that Dumbledore had sent word for need of a home for her. She flushed with embarrassment as Troy glanced up at her with raised eyebrows. Obviously, no one bothered to tell him anything. He said nothing, but took the pitcher designated specifically for them, pouring a ghastly red substance, thicker than normal juice, into her glass water goblet. The people at the table stared horrified; as they lifted the glasses from the table, tapped them together before downing it. The students could not look away as they saw the fangs grow in to match the blood trickling down the side of their faces. It sent shivers as to how much they looked like vampires.

It took a little more than two weeks for the homework to flood in, as expected. Julia walked out of runes with Troy, as Hermione rushed to the library to finish her long forgotten paper that was due the next day. (She gasped loudly and began to curse for the first time, when remembering the essay.) Julia glanced at hers and Troy asked her to look over his. She glanced at the paper, when a small mistake, or rather big mistake, caught her eye.

"Troy, the Loki Rune does not foretell that someone is up to mischief, it foretells of great peril."

"But Loki is the god of Mischief, it only makes sense."

The halls were clearing fast as students made their way to Great hall for supper.

"But he still doesn't foretell mischief, he foretells trouble."

"Isn't that like the same thing?"

"No it isn't."

"There you go again. You always have to be right."

"I know I'm right."

"And you call me egotistical."

"There is a difference between being right and shoving it into other's faces."

"But you can't admit when you're wrong."

"Yes I can, and even if I don't, you can't either."

"I've admitted I'm wrong plenty of times."

"Maybe in your head."

They suddenly stopped their arguments, their voices lost for words. Julia couldn't say anything, all she could do was stare at his beautiful brown eyes, and his puzzled look that made her think that maybe he was feeling the same thing. Within the second, they were attached at the lips, kissing in the middle of the hall. Troy suddenly stopped.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Julia was a little disappointed

"Yeah…you're right. This wouldn't work."

"I meant going somewhere a little more private."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron traveled from the Great Hall, their stomachs full, but their minds a whirling. Where was Julia and Troy? Nearly Headless Nick made his opinion quite clear of what he thought they were up to.

"If Troy and Julia are snogging in the broom closet I'll eat my herbology essay." Ron repeated as they traveled down the broom closet that held the unknown.

Harry opened the door only slightly. And, as predicted by our beloved ghost, Harry stood shocked at what he saw. Troy and Julia were kissing, thrashing around, and knocking over the brooms and buckets that were placed on the shelf. They were kissing. Harry couldn't believe it, and quite viciously, he might add.

"Well what's in there?" Ron asked. Hermione also gaped at the couple. He pushed Harry aside to see.

"I'd use plenty of salt for that Essay of yours," Hermione giggled.

Ron did nothing but stare, but he was not as quiet.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, quite disgusted.

Julia and Troy pushed away as soon as they heard his voice, embarrassed and shocked. Troy wiped frantically at his mouth to remove the lipstick that still stayed put on his chin. Julia just embraced herself and looked petrified. There was an awkward silence, before Troy and Julia excused themselves and took a run for it down the hall.

It was Wednesday and it was Troy's ninth lesson. He was almost caught up with Julia in his skills. Quite proud of them, Professor Lupin sat back, smiling, and watched as Julia changed with Troy and transformed back.

"Well done, well done." He exclaimed joyously (His job was almost done). "Now if you two don't mind, I have to leave for a moment."

Professor Lupin left, not thinking much of leaving two of his best students alone in his class.

He was only gone ten minutes before entering the class and finding it dark and deserted. He lit his wand and entered with caution. He heard nothing and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except it was dark. Then a small thump made him pause and turn around. He heard a giggle and it was coming from the back of the room. He slowly made his way there only to have the light of his wand hit upon two bodies attempting to mold into one, or so it would seem.

"At it again? What, the broom closet wasn't public enough?"

They looked at him shocked.

"How did you know about that?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"Oh it was the buzz around the Gryffindor table this morning. And you know how that works don't you. It'll spread through all the tables and everyone in the school will know of your little romance."

They looked even more appalled.

"Now on with you, I'm sure your friends will want to know all the details of your relationship."

Lupin was right, the second they appeared in the dorm room, curious bystanders swarmed around them. Julia got it worse. There were plenty of questions as to how vampires date (The news of Troy being a vampire was now old). And much more, on how it happened, since it appeared that these two, of all people, hated each other. Troy just held her hand as some of them oohed and ahed. At that, he just leaned over and kissed her, just to raise hysterics. Julia giggled madly as they went out of the dormitories.

Exams slowly drew near, and there was a large bustle to prepare for them at the last second.

"Honestly, can't you guys ever get it done earlier?" Hermione whined at them. It seemed to think that a speech would motivate her friends. All it did do was earn looks of great dislike.

The exams came, and left. Julia and Troy were never seen apart. In addition, the graduation ball was coming up soon. The rumor was, is that the ball would be very similar to the Yule ball from fourth year. Tory had of course asked Julia to go, and Julia, along with almost every girl in her year, rushed upstairs to pull out her long awaiting Graduation Dresses. It felt so nice to dress very different, out of the tiring same black uniforms of the school, now into robes of beautiful sparkling materials, the flowed with a gorgeous color that matched every woman so perfectly. Julia's Robe flowed a black, dainty and shimmering. Hermione pulled out a velvet maroon dress that fitted just perfectly.

After the tedious grooming routine, The Gryffindors decided it would be suiting to all descend together. Laughing their way down the stairs of the Common Room, they all looked down to find their dates waiting impatiently for them. The men folk straightened upon seeing the beautiful woman approaching. The other Gryffindor girls looked down jealously as they exited the Common Room, heading for the Great Hall.

The parade of graduating students walked as gracefully as they could manage into the Great Hall. They saw the ceiling showing a beautiful night, all the stars shining brightly and proudly on them. The tables were moved to accommodate the dance floor, that had once again, The Weird Sisters stood there waiting. This was exactly as the Yule Ball, three years ago. Julia looked back and saw Harry and Ginny arm in arm, admiring what the place looked like, when it was not just an eating hall. And behind them, Ron and Hermione walked in precariously, smiling uncontrollably. Julia looked back at Troy, who seemed not able to keep his eyes off her. She smiled back, wondering if she truly was that pretty or if she had something stuck in her teeth. Julia wiped at her teeth. Troy laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Is there something stuck in my teeth?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Julia felt her heart soar when she heard that. And she could not conceal the fact that she was blushing. Troy laughed. That cute laugh that Julia loved so much of him. He looked even more handsome in black Dress Robes. It suited him nicely and she realized how "vampiric" they must look. They did get some stares, but the evening started nicely, and everyone soon just started enjoying themselves. At the front, there was all the professors, who watched with joy on their faces (However, they think Snape was just happy to be rid of Harry, Ron and Hermione). But who cared about Professor Snape, this was their night to celebrate. This was their time to say we are adults in the Wizarding World. This was just a joyful evening, all together.

Troy took Julia to the side and sat her down at one of the tables. All of their friends were there. And Michael sat on the other side of her, his date, Shaylene, from Ravenclaw, on his left. Troy just out his arm around her and talked for a while. He seemed nervous and so cautious to make sure his words were just right. Suddenly, he dashed forward form his seat and kneeled in front of her. Julia looked confused. He started muttering things, Julia could not understand.

The people around them stopped dancing, and the Weird Sisters stopped playing, as their attention had been put on these two. Troy continued to shyly stutter, until finally.

"Ah, to hell with it. Julia, Will you marry me?"


End file.
